T-Doll production Chamber
Part one: MDR x Goge Volume 1 = The date had been October the fourth of 2062. A lone man had been barhopping the cold streets of Tokyo at night, the man’s name being named Goge had been dressed in a compact light windbreaker and casual tight jeans. He would come across a small bar named VA-11 HALL-A. Which Served most T-Dolls in the region due to its’ popularity. After all real physical humans were an odd sight these days. Goge would enter the small compact Tokyo bar with grace as he would notice a few dolls he would recognize from stories he heard. Such as 416, which had been babysitting G11 that night. Being she was long asleep on the stool next to 416 wrapped comfortably in a blanket. However besides that the bar had been relatively empty besides for one other lone doll sitting alone on the far left of the bar, Sipping from a small Martini glass, twirling the glass in one hand and her phone in the other. Goge, being the social type would attempt to take the stool next to hers. Quickly skimming through the drink menu and ordering a Suntory Hibiki, A specialized harmony blend of Japanese whiskey on the rocks. The mysterious doll would turn to face Goge, The doll had been dressed in a highlighter pink and black fatigues with a cocked beret to match.The doll would give somewhat of a confused gaze to the oddly dressed civilian before lowering her rifle from her lap to the ground. “That’s an odd choice…?” The voice jolted with somewhat of an energy behind her words as she would scooch in her bar stool closer to Goge. “My names MDR!” She says excitedly and whole heartedly. Goge didn’t have much a reply other than “...Nice to meet you. My name’s Gogetamon!” He would say a bit taken back by the woman’s enthusiasm. “Soooooo…? Do visit any Anon forms. I’ve heard about civilian interactions with T-Dolls in threads before...Maybe I could get my own thread because of you!” She says with a fair bit of over enthusiasm Goge didn’t really know how to reply. However he would excuse himself as his drink would arrive. In doing so MDR would craft up somewhat a rather ambitious plan. First reaching into her bag and grabbing an unmarked pill bottle. Slipping in something dissolvable that would get Goge to warm up just a tad more than he was already. One way or another she was going to get her green text story. Shortly there after Goge would return from using the restroom and take his stool once more. To which MDR would ask: “Y’know. If you want after this we can head back to a loft I have. It has better quality booze than what they serve here.” The shitposter would whisper to Goge. Goge to which would reply with: “I don’t see why not.” A good half hour would pass before the pair had fully finished their drinks. Paid. And set off. Goge feeling a bit more woozy off a single glass of whiskey than usual had a slight stumble. To which MDR would promptly have held Goge to his feet. Walking him through the streets as it would begin to pour somewhat. Sooner or later they would reach a tight and cozy building in the typical urban fashion. MDR would drag Goge up a few flights of stairs before entering a tight compact room. MDR would sit Goge down at a kitchenette and it’s folding table. MDR would then proceed to rush around the room, finding an Unmarked bottle of what did indeed look and taste like whiskey but didn’t exactly feel like it, soon to which after Goge would lose control over his body.After serving Goge a few glasses of “homemade” whiskey and officially giving him a nice work up to which MDR would lead Goge to a small bedroom where she would have to lay him down in bed and handcuff him. “I didn’t think it’d be THIS easy!” She chuckles before stripping off Goge’s jeans with little resistance. Then taking a whiteboard and writing “Anon News Board 08/10/62, then grabbing a blindfold, to which applying it to Goge then gagging him, as well as spreading his legs and placing the white board in between which. She would then promptly taking her photo. “I do suppose you deserve payment for this.” MDR would chuckle as she sat her phone down and removed the whiteboard. Then stripping the lower half of her uniform off and climbing in bed with him, pulling his head over her shoulder into a more cuddling position as she would wrap her legs around Goge’s then guiding Goge since he had been more a glorified vegetable at this point and thrusting himself in and out of her repeatedly. And due to the alcohol this would last a good hour and a half of just pure and wholesome cuddle fucking. The next morning Goge would wake up in the bed had nothing happened. MDR would be in the kitchen working on breakfast for her last night’s fling. Then as Goge would roll over he would notice a new notification from a text app from one of his companions. To which was a screenshot of the thread on the Anon board attached from his companion was a “This you niggy?” Though despite the...Somewhat major blow to himself he couldn’t very much remain mad at MDR.